


d a t e

by Atnica



Series: » ECLECTIC « Haikyuu!! One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: You and Komori go on your first date.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader
Series: » ECLECTIC « Haikyuu!! One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138466
Kudos: 2





	d a t e

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ WARNING: This chapter contains an attempt at fluff. Please proceed with caution. ✿

My eyes fell to my wristwatch, Komori was late, I sighed. Of course he'd be late, after all he was the libero of Itachiyama, he had important stuff to do and he shouldn't waste his time on me. I knew that and I still asked him out on a date. 

I should just be happy that he smiled fondly and accepted, I shouldn't expect more than I deserved... I crossed my arms and patted myself fondly, if I knew all that why was I still waiting? Why was my heart hurting so much?

"Y/N!" The brown-haired boy ran up to me, his round eyebrows furrowed. "Wow you look amazing! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be late but... Sakusa sprayed me with disinfectant and I didn't want to show up smelling like that." His smile faltered, truly feeling bad for his lateness.

My throat tightened, he was so nice... so sweet. I couldn't help myself and smiled at his rambling, happiness overflowing from me. I'd deal with all the other problems later.

"Are you alright, Y/N?" I snapped my attention back to him, he was smiling brightly, wearing casual clothes. A dark hoodie and tight jeans. "You haven't said anything... Are you mad that I was late?"

"No- no! I'm glad you showed up. Really. I hope I'm not wasting your precious time." He smiled, swinging an arm over my shoulders. 

"I shouldn't be wasting _your_ precious time Y/N, where do you want to go?" I gulped, how could he flirt so easily, my face started to warm up so I turned away looking around.

"Are you tired from practice? Maybe we should go watch a film and eat..." His grey eyes inspected my face closely.

"I'm not tired at all but a film with you sounds great!" He pushed me with him as he headed to the theatre, "You know I was so excited I nearly didn't sleep... I thought Sakusa would yell at me but I did incredibly well! You should ask me out on more dates!" 

"I don't want you to have bad nights of sleep though..." He flinched, looking at me and waving his head in disbelief. 

"Aaah, no, they're worth it!" We stopped in front of the display, there were a lot of films. "Should we watch the romantic one? This is a date after all~" 

"I-" Flustered, I took a deep breath and calmed my heart, "Shouldn't we watch something we both enjoy?" He thought for a while.

"For that I'd just look at you..." What was happening? My heart couldn't take it. No, no... 

"I- I'm going to buy popcorn!" I dashed out of there, though I heard a low chuckle. I saw him join the queue to buy the tickets, his hands in his pockets, he looked so relaxed. How was I being the flustered mess? I had asked him out to seduce him, how come I was the one being seduced?

I got all flavours, the large square box was divided and smelled divine, my mouth watered and when I looked around I didn't see Komori. I decided he'd still be in line for the tickets and headed that way, only to have a hand pull me at my waist, I bumped against Komori who was holding two tickets on his other hand. 

"Right on time! Let's go~" His thumb pressed circles against my back, his hand remained on my hip as we walked into the cinema, he handed the flimsy pieces of paper to the old man in a dark uniform. "Ah, it has been a while since I've relaxed, this will be amazing..."

"Which one did you pick?" 

"The romance one, of course, if it gets boring I'll just look at you." His round eyebrows wiggled.

"If you're looking at me and I'm looking at you, didn't we just waste money on tickets?" My face flushed, flirting with Komori... what a day this was being! I was thankful for the darkness of the room as we sat on the back seats. Komori wasn't even planning to watch this film...

"It's not money wasted, we get to seat together in the dark and whisper... Try to not get caught, it's thrilling, don't you think?" I placed the popcorn on his lap and adjusted my clothes after seating. 

"If you say so." A smile filled my lips and I leaned towards him as the darkness increased and the beginning warnings started playing. He laid his head on my shoulder, his smooth hair tickling my neck. I paid attention to at least half of the film, my focus was lost when my hand touched his while grabbing some popcorn. 

"Hey, Y/N, maybe next time we should go for an amusement park date, they seem to be having fun. Plus I'd get a kiss in the ferris wheel..." His hushed voice was too cute. 

"We don't have to be in a ferris wheel to kiss... but it does seem fun." My s/c hand slid to grab more popcorn but was stopped, his hand was warm and when his fingers closed around mine my heart skipped a bit. 

"No but... I want to confess somewhere romantic." My mind didn't seem to understand that correctly.

"Heh?" He raised his head, locking eyes with me as he drew closer to whisper.

"I guess romantic places are made by us though," his fingers brushed my hair and his thumb rubbed my cheek, "Y/N, I really like you. You have no idea how wildly my heart was beating when you asked me on a date." 

"I-I like you too..." A mere whisper, it felt so good to let out of my chest though. 

"Ah, maybe I'll start liking romance movies." He leaned closer and his lips touched mine softly, I closed my eyes and savoured the wet warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ Author's Note: Hello my lovelies, it has been a while I know... The haikyuu boys are so soft, I'm not used to writing the sweet things. Hope you enjoyed though... <3 ✿


End file.
